the best human
by xxCallMeAmyxx
Summary: all hedwig wants to do is just protect her human. the best human, in fact./for the quidditch league


**Slightly AU, more movie compliant**

 **For the Quidditch League**

 **Puddlemere United,** **CHASER 3: Write from a pet's perspective about an adventure.**

 **Optional Prompts:** **2.** **(word) preposterous; 8. (action) running; 14. (restriction) no names**

 **1004 words**

 **Betaed by Dessie and June.**

* * *

You're flying through the air, bright lights targeting you on all sides. The flashes fill up the night sky, leaving no inch dark. You think that the lights are preposterous, though; you can see just _fine_ in the dark.

In fact, even without the lights, you can still see the motorcycle flying in front of you, your human and his friend on it. You fly after them as they retreat from the other people in the air — the people shooting the lights. You're right — the lights aren't needed. Your human knows that as well. That must be why he's flying away.

As you fly, keeping a little distance between you and the motorcycle, your human keeps on looking back at you, his face full of concern. You just flap your wings harder. You're not sure why he's concerned, but if he's concerned, there's probably a reason. You should be concerned, too.

"We need to go back for the others!" your human yells. You know that he's talking about his friends, the ones you left behind at the house, but why do you have to go back? They flew off in a different direction.

You don't know where they're going, but you're not sure where _you're_ going, either. You've spent more than enough time with your human, though. You have enough trust in him that wherever he's going, you're following. He's been your companion for years. You trust him.

He's also with the other man, the big one, the one who brought you to your human. He _must_ be trustworthy. He must be just as trustworthy as your human if he brought you to him.

The humans — the big one and your one — are running away now, and you're not entirely sure why. Sure, the lights are annoying and bright, but they're probably not actually doing any harm.

And yet your human and his friend seem to fear them.

The lights are coming from other humans. You don't know them. Maybe those humans aren't trustworthy. You know that there are some humans that aren't to be trusted, unlike your human. You've met some. Your human's aunt and uncle, the people you both lived with during the summer — they weren't nice at all. You heard your human complain about them — maybe to you, maybe just out loud — and you grew a dislike for them over the years.

From the way your human's running away now, you're pretty sure he'd complain about the people producing the lights to you.

You flap your wings a little bit harder, trying to get farther away from the people. Anybody who is disliked by your human is disliked by you. Besides, you should probably be flying alongside your human's motorcycle, rather than a short distance behind them.

As you get closer, you can hear a bang. The part of the motorcycle your human was sitting in is descending, now. Your heart beating faster, you fly down to try and get him, but what can you even do? You know that you can't support his weight.

You squawk at him, trying to reassure him as he pulls out his wand and yells something that you can't make out over the wind — a spell. The spell makes him shoot up and the other part of the motorcycle — the part your human's friend is on — quickly dives at your human. Your human clambers onto the stable part of the motorcycle and you follow them as they ride on.

The wind is blowing in your feathers now, as you try and keep pace with the big vehicle. Your human keeps on looking back in your direction, shouting words and producing more bright lights. The other people behind you aren't stopping with their lights, and your human seems hopelessly outnumbered.

The lights continue as you flap your wings a bit harder. There's a feeling in you that tells you that you _must not_ get hit by those lights. You can't let any of them touch you, even the ones from your human. You know that they all must be bad.

Still, you keep your eyes out, making sure your human is okay, too. He's done so much for you over the years that you've been his companion. Sure, he could be annoying at times, but he still fed you and spent time with you and tried to make sure that you could be free.

Free, like you are now, flying in the night sky. Because of your human, you can fly like this. You hope that you'll always get to fly like this.

Your eyes scan the lights, trying to see where they're headed. Your human is good at deflecting all of them and some of them just miss, but you know that he can't keep it up for long. Eventually the lights will engulf him.

He is, after all, only human.

You can't let that happen, though, so you keep your eyes peeled.

There's a particularly bright light that you can see, heading straight for your human. You try and squawk over the wind, but you're sure he doesn't hear you; he continues to look in the other direction, firing shots at the other men.

You need to save him, somehow, because you're sure that the green light will be _bad_ if it makes contact with your human. You can't have anything happening to him.

So you fly, beating against the wind, and let the light hit you instead.

Everything starts to fade and you start to fall.

You try and beat your wings, but they're not working.

You can still see your human, though. Good. He's safe. He's looking down at you, his face in shock, his arm outstretched.

As you fall and your vision starts to dim, you can hear your human shout at you, even over the wind.

"No…!"

As your vision fades, you can only think of him. At least the lights never hit him.

He really was the best human.


End file.
